gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bank of Liberty
BOL |type = Banking Corporation |games = Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V}} The Bank of Liberty is a chain of banks located all over Liberty City during both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. The player can bought stocks from then at Lcn-exchange.com in GTA V. Description It is a parody of the Bank of America, as it has a similar name and the same colors. It is also a parody of Sovereign Bank, as the text is the same and the bank also has a logo to the left of the title. The Bank of Liberty owns Lombank and Schlongberg Sachs as their ATMs use a Bank of Liberty interface. In GTA IV, its main branch is located on Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street in Chinatown, Algonquin. In GTA CW the game booklet shows that Hsin Jaoming and his son Chan may be associates of the bank or have a high role in the bank hierarchy. Locations in GTA IV *'Broker' **Montauk Avenue and Deadwood Street in South Slopes *'Dukes' **Yorktown Avenue, Harrison Street and Dukes Boulevard in East Island City (entrance at Yorktown Avenue) *'Algonquin' **Columbus Avenue and Calcium Street, Chinatown **Amsterdam Lane and Amethyst Street, The Exchange **Albany Avenue and Manganese Street, Hatton Gardens **Garnet Street and Denver Avenue, Suffolk **Exeter Avenue and Vauxite Street, Northwood **Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction Locations in GTA: CW Apart from those in GTA IV, there is a new branch in Downtown. Heists * In GTA III, in the mission "The Getaway", Claude and three members of the Leone Family rob the Chinatown branch in Portland Island. * In GTA IV, in the mission "Three Leaf Clover"; Niko Bellic, Packie, Derrick, and Michael rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty, in which they steal $1,000,000. They deal with heavy police attention and take the money home to divide between themselves. * In GTA Chinatown Wars, in the mission "Dragon Haul Z"; Zhou and Huang rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty and proceed to get away by performing in the Chinatown festivities, using the Dragon Costume they had previously stolen. The bank is also constantly robbed during the Firefighter minigame. Trivia * The bank's phone number is 808-555-8372. * In GTA III, GTA LCS and GTA IV, there are Bank of Liberty ATMs scattered around the city. In GTA IV specifically, they allow the player to check their current balance, despite the fact that the player's money is already displayed in the game's HUD. * The Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown (GTA IV) appears to be based on a branch of the HSBC bank in Chinatown, Manhattan judging by both location and appearance. * In GTA IV, there is a small Bank of Liberty located in Northwood, not so far from Luis Lopez's apartment. You can get inside by spawning a NRG 900 and then dismounting the bike. However, the ground is not solid and the player will fall into Blue Hell for about 5 seconds before respawning on the road outside. * The Bank of Liberty in Chinatown has been robbed twice in the HD Universe Timeline. It was robbed by Niko Bellic, Packie and Gerald McReary and Michael Keane in the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover, and by Zhou Ming in the Chinatown Wars mission Dragon Haul Z. * In GTA V, it is possible to buy stocks in The Bank of Liberty. * Trevor has a bank account with the Bank of Liberty. Gallery BankofLiberty-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Bank of Liberty in GTA III. BankofLiberty-GTA4-Chinatown-exterior.jpg|The main branch of Bank of Liberty in Chinatown. See Also *Lombank *Maze Bank *Schlongberg Sachs de:Bank of Liberty es:Bank of Liberty pl:Bank of Liberty sv:Bank of Liberty Category:Banks Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations